Tokyo UndergroundThe next generation
by neko-chan19
Summary: Crystal Tokyo could only last so long... now Chaos is back, with reinforcements in the form of a virus. An epidemic has spread through the people and the new Sailor Senshi must be awakened...
1. Tokyo Underground

This is my city- chapter 1 of _Tokyo underground  
_Disclaimer:I do not own Sailor Moon, nor the original anime or manga characters but any characters you haven't heard of before, I have made up (neo Sailor Jupiter/mars/mercury/etc) I hope you enjoy my story. It's gonna be kinda grim so I'll add some of my own chatter or a parody or something at the bottom, you'll need it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Prologue:  
**_2 years after NeoQueen Serenity's daughter, Lady Serenity (chibi Usa), took the throne in place of her mother, Chaos was revived in the place of a virus, corrupting Tokyo city, causing innocent deaths and a high crime rate. Soon an epidemic rose from the people causing Crystal Tokyo to diminish. In the danger, NeoQueen Serenity was once again sealed in quartz by the Sailor senshi, but this time they didn't all make it.Tokyo was no more than a wasteland but this time, all the people survived and there is a new legend in Tokyo, One day Serenity will return to her throne once a new group of Sailor senshi is formed. 100 years have passed since then and Chaos is back with a few allies: Greed, destruction and War. This time no-one will survive, only the people don't know it yet, the world's end is near._

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Kitsune, Kitsune are you awake?" I felt somebody gently shaking my arm  
"mmm?" I looked up "great aunt Usagi!" She smiled down on me  
"your room's a mess as usual" she laughed. I frowned, she said on the phone she had something to tell me, something important. This was never a good sign.  
"I'm going to my friend Yuki' house!" I beamed.  
"AGAIN?!?" she asked in bewilderment "I'll be here all day so be back by dinner, Ok?"  
"OK!!" I call back.

*****

Walking down the grim streets of Tokyo was kind of eerie and dangerous if you didn't know your way around, but even worse by sundown. I shivered, I hated walking alone here. My great aunt says it wasn't always like this, yeah right! My mum says she's just a bit too wacko for her own good. There's only two safe places in town, the last crystal point and The old crystal palace. The other crystal points were corrupted and destroyed about 100 years ago or something. Suddenly I heard my mobile phone (cell phone) ring in my pocket. "Hello?"  
it was my friend Yuki "Hiya Kitsune!" I smiled, she was always in a good mood. "can we meet at the crystal palace today? my mum's not home and that's the safest place in town, it's nearly next door to my house so I can walk there too". I agreed and walked of before I heard her say one more thing "I've met some cool people who said they have to show us something there, they're called Haruka and Michiru" She paused for a minute "they're really nice, you like them. Anyways, seeya there!"

~~~~~  
Hiya everyone**,  
**I'm Neko, the author. This is my first Fanfiction.Net fanfic. I have a cool web page I haven't updated for yonks but I'm planning to now that I have my summer holidays (I'm Australian). My URL is http://www.geocities.com/kiks4squeaks .  
I love anime but they don't have many conventions in the state I live in, The first one was last July, I hope they keep going. I like Fushigi Yuugi, Magic Knights Rayearth, Peach Girl, Marmalade boy, Evangellion, Martian Successor Nadeisco and Sailor Moon. I also liked the anime movie "Spriggan". The sad thing is, most of them aren't available where I live so I read online manga or order them at my fave bookshop. I might have to try online shopping soon as a last resort. Still, my friends all pitched in and bought me Peach girl manga 1-4!!! I'm so happy :).  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Beautiful Stranger

Beautiful Stranger-chapter 2 of Tokyo Underground:  
**Disclaimer:**I do not own Sailor Moon however, believe me; if I did I wouldn't live in my dump of an apartment if you paid me!! seriously though, I invented some new characters but you'll recognize a few from before...  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The crystal palace is very beautiful. I used to love pretending I was Sailor Moon when I was little. feh! as if Sailor Moon even existed!! she was just an urban legend like the moon kingdom.  
"Hi, I'm Haruka"I turned around with a jerk and saw a twenty-something year old lady looking at me, her hand extended as if to shake my hand. I wasn't about to go out of my way to be friendly to her, but seeing my friend Yuki smiling next to her, I shook her hand and said "I'm Kitsune,".Her expression instantly changed,  
"I have something to tell you Kitsune..." she started to say, "Long ago, crystal Tokyo used to be beautiful and prosperous... Everyone was content and many battles had been fought over and won by the Sailor senshi so that we could always have peaceful times. They were fought for a valuable, magical crystal called the Ginzuishou (silver Imperium crystal). 100 years ago, this crystal shattered when an evil was found deep underground when digging to make some science laboratories and a subway station. When this evil came out, all was destroyed and Tokyo became as you see it now, a ruin. The Evil has once again returned and we need to find new Sailor Senshi... You will be our new sailor moon."  
The second I heard that, I burst out laughing...."you actually believe that urban myth?"  
"of course I do" she replied  
"how can I be sure?"  
she paused for a second "URANUS PLANET POWER- MAKEUP!" instantly she transformed into a beautiful sailor suited warrior. "why can't you fight, you're still fit!" I asked  
"actually" she said "I'm 140 years old and I've got a child who I love, if anything should happen because I'm old and frail, she will be orphaned. I can only help you become a sailor senshi."  
something kept going through my head..._ 'Me? a sailor senshi?' _it sounded absurd. "so what do I have to do?" I asked.  
she handed me a brooch, "shout; MOON CRISIS POWER-MAKEUP and you will become NeoSailor Moon."  
"Ok..." I said "MOON CRISIS POWER-MAKEUP!"and I became the sailor senshi of the moon, NeoSailor Moon.  
"I have more news for you..." she added "your friend Yuki is Neo Sailor Mercury"  
Yuki nodded anbd cried "MERCURY PLANET POWER-MAKEUP!" and I new we would end up being closer as friends.  
*****  
Suddenly I heard a beeping coming from my brooch and I opened it up, inside was a perfect cystal. Uranus quickly handed me some keys, a mini computer and a communicator and said "you'll need these"  
"what are the keys for?" I asked  
she pressed a button and I heard an engine start up "Your new motorbike. It has a built in computer, Map of Tokyo, communicator and some space for your transformer brooch. Plus..." she smiled "you're the only one who can drive this, Yuki has her own and any other new senshi we find will get one too."  
Life just started to get better!  
~~~~~~~~  
Neko's corner:  
Hiya everyone, How's you like this chapter? please R&R and tell me what you think! I always wanted to get a motorbike but I still haven't :(...Oh well, there's always santa ;o). How're you all keeping in the northern Hemishpere? it was 36 degrees Celcius here today!!! I'm SO HOT!!!! I just want to dive into my pool but I just got over my writers block yesterday so I have to write before it comes back. Have any of you seen the Sailor Moon S movie in japanese with subtitles? it's really cool, I hate the dubbed voices and the dialogue, they miss out on half the story!!! ):oZ I still watch it on TV everday though, I'm such a baby ^^;;;. anyways, how do you like the story so far? it gets better so please don't give up hope just yet!!. Seeya next chapter. (sorry if they're a bit short, but in your spare time you should read some of Towel's work, it's really good!! I'm reading "Papa Kenji, please no more..." at the moment, really captivating.  
bye!!!


End file.
